


英雄陷落

by luoluochen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 路人x阿喀琉斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluochen/pseuds/luoluochen
Summary: 路人x阿喀琉斯ntr风味





	英雄陷落

【路人x阿喀琉斯】英雄的〇〇  
＊路人x阿喀琉斯的抹布文  
比较粗暴的R18  
＊请注意避雷

正文：  
当头顶惨白色的光亮笼罩下来的时候，阿喀琉斯终于挣扎着从冗长无尽的黑暗之中睁开了眼睛。

在粗略观察了片刻后英灵发现这是一间不算宽敞的房间，虽然和迦勒底无异，但是阿喀琉斯却心如明镜地知晓这并不是他所熟悉的地方。刚刚从昏迷之中清醒的阿喀琉斯迷茫地环视着四周，但目力所及的空旷空间里只有一张简易的床，而那扇门也似乎从外面被锁上，敏锐的洞察力让骑兵本能地皱起了眉，一种不安与躁动的情绪无法被克制地在他的心中油然而生。  
阿喀琉斯隐约记得自己是被御主分配到帮助友人的任务的，今天也像往常一样被经常召唤去提供助力的男人带去了前线。任务和平时一样简单，帅气地释放完宝具后阿喀琉斯便摆摆手示意自己要回到御主的身边，但是还未等他完成灵体化，便毫无征兆地失去了意识，而等他再一次苏醒的时候，就已经被软禁在了这个陌生的地方。

“哎呀，你已经醒了啊，比我预计的时间要短，还是该说真不愧是顶尖从者呢，阿喀琉斯君？”

自动门从外部被打开，一个很熟悉的声音伴随着沉重的脚步声落入阿喀琉斯的耳朵，被点破真名的骑兵警惕眯起眼睛，但是令他意外的是这个声音的主人竟然是刚刚借用他的那位御主。

“如果没有别的事情的话，能不能麻烦您让我离开这里呢，如果再不回去的话，我的御主可能会担心的。”

也许是这个男人是御主熟人的缘故，阿喀琉斯稍稍放下了一丝戒备的心理。他从床上起身准备离开这间房间，但是当他的双足刚刚触及地面便蹊跷地跌坐在地。希腊的大英雄暗自啧了一声，再一次想从地面上起身，但是这一次却连挪动双腿的力气也全然消失了。

“你这混蛋，你对我做了什么，我的魔力怎么……”骑兵本能地向后挪动身体，直到后背抵在墙壁上才不甘地抬起头。体内的魔力在以可感知的速度飞快地流散，与迦勒底的联系也在苏醒的那一刻被毫无征兆地切断了，阿喀琉斯恶狠狠地盯着正笑得一脸惬意的男人，几乎是用尽了全身的力气在愤怒地嘶吼着。

“做了什么啊，看来阿喀琉斯君还没有意识到自己的处境呢？”男人微笑着蹲下身子，粗暴地用手抓住骑兵的头发强迫他与自己对视，不过在看到阿喀琉斯鄙夷不屑的目光后，他脸上的笑容又逐渐开始变得狰狞。男人毫无怜惜地用空余的手给了他一个掌掴，然后阴狠地嘲讽着，“啧，现在的你不过是阶下囚罢了，谁给你的资格给我撂脸？”

脸颊上的火热感让阿喀琉斯感到被羞辱，他条件反射地抽出手欲要还击但是因为魔力的流散无法施展出力气，甚至手还没有触碰到男人的脸颊便被对方粗暴地捏住，用力地按在了墙面之上。男人看着阿喀琉斯仿佛落入蛛网的猎物那样做着无谓的挣扎，脸上的狰狞很快又变为了愉悦的恶劣笑容。

“我一直依附着你的御主，一直和他借用你来完成对我来说过于吃力的任务，可是你呢，从来没有正眼看过我一眼吧，阿喀琉斯君？呵呵呵呵……有的时候我会想啊，你的御主只是看不起我吧，才同意让他的顶尖从者来我这里羞辱我吧？藤丸立香，那家伙……看起来很善良，其实也是一个卑劣的人吧？”

男人极端地咆哮着，他的精神看起来有些不太正常，他脸上的神情戏剧化地转变着，时而低落时而又激昂，谈起立香的时候，他的脸上又出现了扭曲的愤怒。阿喀琉斯烦躁地别过脸去，但是很快又被他强行捏着下颚被迫摆正了脸。

“果然啊，你根本不愿意正视我吧？当初我那么努力地召唤你，而你呢？你却不肯给我一点的回应！”

男人疯狂地怒吼着，额头上的青筋都恶心地凸起，这使他他那张本就阴郁的脸在愠怒的渲染下显得更加的扭曲丑陋。阿喀琉斯不耐烦地瞪着这个已经疯了的男人，等他说完这段无意义的废话后才凉凉地冷笑了一声：

“哈，别开玩笑了，像你这样卑劣肮脏的人，我怎么可能回应你的召唤？而且你啊，根本不配提我的御主的名字。”

阿喀琉斯用尽全身的力气嗤笑着说完这两句逞强的话后，很明显地感受到钳制着他的男人身体有那么一瞬间的颤动。男人停顿了几秒，一直用那双如同野兽一样的眼睛死死地盯着绿发的骑兵，直到阿喀琉斯不自在地扭动了一下身体他才突然诡异地笑了起来。

“是啊，像我这样的人怎么配得上希腊的大英雄呢？但是现在阿喀琉斯君在我的房间里没有办法与你亲爱的御主联系吧，不做点什么是不是有点浪费这样的机会呢？”

“喂……你到底想做什么？”骑兵阴沉着脸，语气极为不善。

“啊，忘了回答你的问题了呢，从见到阿喀琉斯第一次起，我就在你身上埋下了一个不会被察觉的咒术，啊啊啊，我魔术不精，这只是那种逐渐让英灵失去魔力的普通咒术啦，不要担心。”喜怒无常的男人此刻脸上又换上了愉快的笑容，他从阿喀琉斯最为脆弱的脚踝处开始慢慢地游移抚摸，直到停留在英灵平坦的腹部才停下了动作，“一开始的时候我只想给你喂一点媚药好好教训一下，不过阿喀琉斯君看起来比我想象的要更加不听话呢，那只能用别的办法了哦——”

“喂！你这个混蛋……唔！”

男人露出了疯狂的笑容，他伸出刻有令咒的手用力按在阿喀琉斯的小腹，被微凉的手触及到肌肤的微妙感觉让阿喀琉斯下意识地战栗，而当那个男人吟唱着咒语开始注入魔力的时候，绿发的骑兵又痛苦地攥紧了破败的衣物极力克制着出口的呻吟。魔力被注入敏感的小腹，一阵暖流在其间缓慢地流淌，带来一阵类似于爱抚的舒适之感。出于最后的矜持，英灵死命地咬紧牙关不愿发出令人脸红的呻吟，但是仍旧是有些微弱的闷哼声从紧咬的牙缝之中偷偷地倾泻而出。

“什么嘛，原来希腊的大英雄也会露出这样色情的表情啊，我以为阿喀琉斯君只会摆着一张臭脸呢？”

男人嘲讽地低笑，在享受完阿喀琉斯不甘和屈辱的神情后终于是注入最后的魔力在他的小腹上落下了一个形状下流的魔纹。绿发的骑兵在感受到小腹处短暂地蒸腾起一阵火热的刺痛感后，发现原本光滑白皙的肌肤处出现了一个流动着不详魔力的艳红色魔纹，而几乎是在同一时刻，如同浪潮一般的暖流自小腹处蒸腾而起，传送至四肢百骸——虽然他仍旧保有理智，但是阿喀琉斯知道这并不能支撑太久。

“哎呀，这个淫纹和阿喀琉斯君很配啊，不是吗？”男人伸手怜爱地抚摸着阿喀琉斯小腹上的淫纹，仿佛是欣赏杰作一般贪婪地描摹着它的形状。粗粝的手掌蹭过那里柔软的肌肤，阿喀琉斯难耐地颤动着身体，无法被压抑的粗喘声耻辱地从唇瓣之中流淌而出，男人嘴里说着明显是故意羞辱的话语，但是他却绝望地发现自己被烙上淫纹的身体因为这样下流的侮辱而更加的燥热。

“卑鄙无耻的东西……呃嗯……”

阿喀琉斯痛苦地蜷缩在墙角，由灵子组成的衣物已经变成粒子而散去，白皙的肌肤因为淫纹的缘故而泛起了不健康的潮红，他感受到男人淫邪的目光肆无忌惮地像是恶心的舌头一样在身上游走，明明在极力地排斥，但是身体却不争气地起了反应。淫纹极其强大的催淫能力让骑兵本能地渴望被触碰，而身下的性器也在没有被爱抚的情况下自发地分泌出了淫液，后方的肉穴更是早已湿透，空虚地紧缩着渴求被粗大的东西填满。

“阿喀琉斯君真的是嘴硬，这么可爱的表情，这让我更加期待着你一会的表现呢。”  
男人再一次拽着阿喀琉斯的头发强迫他的脸靠近自己已经勃起的下体，男性腥臭的麝香味涌入英灵的鼻腔让他本能地蹙起了眉，但是又有一种隐约的期待感从心底缓缓地溢出。英灵目光涣散地看着男人松开裤带，露出其粗壮的肉棒，但是他并没有下一步的动作，阿喀琉斯奇怪地抬头看向那个男人，而对方仅仅是意味深长地笑了笑，然后伸出带有令咒的手下达了一条指令。

“以令咒之名命令你，阿喀琉斯，今晚不可以靠前面达到高潮。”

被御主借给他人使用的英灵会短暂地与对方御主产生契约效力，所以当第二条令咒在男人手上消失的时候，阿喀琉斯感受到一股强大的约束力将他禁锢住，这使他不受控制地浑身痉挛。前方的性器因为这条令咒的束缚而立刻疲软下来，英灵还未意识到到底发生了什么，便被强行掰开下颚，然后男人就直接将带有腥膻气味的肉棒粗暴地塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔咕——”

男人在将肉棒插进英灵的嘴里后，还不忘前后耸动了几下故意顶弄着他口腔之中的软肉，粗暴的冲撞让阿喀琉斯痛苦地发出了一声微弱的闷哼但是却无法抵抗。阿喀琉斯可以明显地感受到男人带着腥臭气味的恶心肉棒将他的口腔塞的没有任何缝隙，无法安放的舌头只能屈辱地缠上其布满青筋的粗壮柱身，被动地滑动舌尖给其服务。  
“阿喀琉斯君好厉害啊，口腔里热热的，和女人的小穴没有区别呢。”  
因为性器被温热的口腔而包裹住的快感让男人舒爽地喟叹出声，他低下头得意地看着被迫为自己口交的英灵脸上那羞耻的神情和极力隐忍住的春情，嘴里下流地说着极具侮辱性的话语。粗大的性器直接戳到咽喉的部位，这让阿喀琉斯一阵恶心的干呕，但是因为生理反应而引起的喉口收缩却让男人更加的满足地发出如同野兽一般的喘息。男人在几次迫不及待地缓慢耸动后，便直接用手紧紧地扣住阿喀琉斯的后脑，开始模拟性交一般地在骑兵的口腔之中疯狂地抽送。

“唔唔唔.......唔唔唔.......”

被当做是泄欲工具的嘴巴痛苦地接纳着毫无怜惜的蹂躏，因为失去魔力以及淫纹的作用，阿喀琉斯失去了引以为傲的耐力，被这样对待的他只能可怜地伸手抱住男人的胯骨而防止自己跌倒在地上。在他的嘴里肆意冲撞的性器每一次都会精准地撞上口腔内的软肉，明明该是痛苦的折磨，但是阿喀琉斯却可耻地感受到了一阵奇异的快感。

“这是开胃菜，而且里面有宝贵的魔力，阿喀琉斯君要一滴不落地吃下去才可以。”

男人粗喘着达到了高潮，将浓稠的精液洒在了阿喀琉斯的口腔之中，后者本能地滚动着喉结将其卖力地斥入腹中。白色的麝香液体绝对不是什么味道好闻的东西，但是当精液的麝香味在英灵舌头上的味蕾荡漾开来时，伴随着魔力的流动，他竟觉得男人的精液是如此的甘美。男人将射完精的肉棒凑到阿喀琉斯的面前，英灵用手托着那粗壮的柱身，然后懵懵懂懂地将唇瓣贴在它的龟头之上，乖巧地伸出还染着白色液体的舌尖将上面残留的精液舔舐干净。

“看来那个淫纹已经完全奏效了，阿喀琉斯君已经是个淫荡的乖孩子了啊。”

男人这一次终于露出了发自内心的笑意，他伸手摸了摸英灵耷拉下来的若草色头发，后者那双原本锐利的金色瞳孔此刻已经再也不见桀骜不驯，取而代之的是臣服于欲望的淫乱。阿喀琉斯像是幼童一样抬头看着抚摸着自己头顶的男人，明明是纯洁无瑕的举动，但是嘴角残留的白色精液却让之产生了一种色情的反差之感。

“那么现在，阿喀琉斯君请分开自己的双腿，让主人看看你淫乱的小穴吧？”  
“主人♡请......”  
跪坐在地面上的英灵将这个指令在心中反应了片刻，几秒后脸上露出了荡漾的神色然后服从地点了点头。阿喀琉斯将后背靠在冰冷的墙面上，高热的体温触及到墙面的时候他从咽喉内发出了一声难耐的喘息，他动作迟缓地抬起双腿，然后笨拙地用手抱住膝盖，不知羞耻地露出早已经湿润不堪的肉穴，最后才抬起头，像是渴求被表扬一般期待地看着男人。  
“已经这么湿了啊，阿喀琉斯君，身为希腊的大英雄，像个婊子一样这么淫荡真的好么？啊，如果让别人知道你是个光吃男人精液就湿成这样的骚货，这样是不是不太好呢？”  
男人一边下流地笑着，一边用骨节粗大的手指玩弄着那个在淫纹的作用下像是女人一样纵向裂开的小穴，里面不停分泌而出的淫水像是泄洪一样顺着手指滴落在地面上，甚至形成了一滩令人遐想的水渍。阿喀琉斯小腹上的淫纹在刚刚吸食进男人的精液后，色泽变得比刚开始的时候要更加的艳丽，空气中混杂着精液气味与催情的甜腻香气让气氛变得更为淫乱，而理智被其控制的英灵也完全失去了思考的能力。现在的阿喀琉斯已经完全沦为了被情欲所牵制的奴隶，淫乱的小穴疯狂地绞住入侵的手指，饥渴且谄媚地缠绕着它们，但是仅仅是手指的捉弄并不能满足其被淫纹所诱导而散发出的欲望。  
“主人......啊♡啊哈啊♡”  
环抱着双膝的手因为强烈的快感而不住地颤抖着，被下令无法用前面的性器达到高潮的阿喀琉斯只能可怜地将快感全部寄托在了身后的淫穴之上。当男人的手指触摸到他体内最敏感的一点时，阿喀琉斯饱满的肉体像是过电一般疯狂地颤抖着，紧接着后穴的甬道也因为这个猛烈的刺激而像女人的阴道一样猛烈地收缩，阿喀琉斯痛苦地翻着白眼，就这样靠着后面达到了第一次高潮。

“阿喀琉斯真的很淫荡呢，居然和女孩子一样靠后面就达到了高潮，那么像女孩子一样怀上我的孩子也只是时间的问题吧？”

男人满意地看着雌堕的英灵，伸手像是奖励宠物一样摸了摸他阿喀琉斯的头。他在骑兵还未从高潮的余韵之中回过神之前，将其翻过身子，让阿喀琉斯以一个极为羞耻的雌伏的姿势抬起饱满的臀部跪趴在地上。希腊的大英雄有一副足以让所有男女都羡艳的绝妙体格，而现在其修长结实的躯体因为淫纹而染上了艳丽的玫瑰色彩时更是让人难以移开眼球。

“主人♡——”

阿喀琉斯用一只手吃力地扶着墙壁，臀部不知廉耻地抬高，另一只空着的手则极力地掰开饥渴湿润的肉穴，他那张极其有男子气概的脸此刻只剩下了对被填满、被粗暴对待的渴求，就连回头用那双金色的眼睛勾引男人的时候，也流露出无限的色情意味。

“阿喀琉斯君想要什么呢，如果不说出来的话我也不能满足你呢？”

男人站在英灵的身后，用那根重新勃起的肉棒故意磨蹭着阿喀琉斯小穴的入口，当龟头触碰到小穴入口的时候，英灵本能地发出一声高亢的浪叫，但是男人仅仅是那样浅尝辄止地触碰并不能让他满足，更甚会引起更多的瘙痒与不满。男人俯身用胸口紧紧地贴合着阿喀琉斯的脊背，淫邪地压低了声音在他的耳边呼气，温热的气体在阿喀琉斯敏感的脖颈之间流窜，一步一步地将他推进了无法见底的深渊。

“主人......请使用......我的小穴♡请填满我♡将精液射进我的身体里♡让我怀上主人的孩子♡啊哈♡”

“那么......就请阿喀琉斯君好好地怀上我的孩子吧，毕竟是英灵呢，怀上孩子也是可以的吧？”

“是的♡啊♡嗯......阿喀琉斯会努力怀上主人的孩子的啊♡嗯嗯♡”

男人将自己蓄势待发的肉棒塞进阿喀琉斯饥渴的小穴时，后者即刻迫不及待地收紧了穴口痉挛着卖力讨好着入侵者。如同野兽一般交合的姿势让男人很容易进入到了极其深的地方，他腾出一只手环绕在阿喀琉斯的胸前，猥亵地揉捏着他饱满的胸部。阿喀琉斯的胸部和女人一样柔软，当他被触及到那两个凸起的时候会淫荡地发出色情的呻吟，暗红色的小巧乳头在手指的亵玩下逐渐胀大逐渐挺立，一种前所未有的酥麻快感自阿喀琉斯的胸部荡漾开来，传至四肢百骸，然后流入神经末梢。

“阿喀琉斯君的胸部和女孩子一样敏感呢，那是不是会和女孩子一样产出乳汁呢？”  
“产出乳汁......如果主人需要的话，那阿喀琉斯会努力♡”  
“是么，那阿喀琉斯真是个好孩子呢。”  
男人喘着粗气毫不吝啬地给予英灵表扬，他用手紧紧地勒住阿喀琉斯精瘦有力的腰肢，不断地挺动着腰肢侵犯着骑兵淫乱的小穴。交合产生的淫靡水声在狭小的空间里听起来格外的清晰色情，胯部卖力地撞击饱满臀部也发出极为淫秽的声响。被淫纹控制的阿喀琉斯无法抗拒这般粗暴猛烈的侵犯，完全沦为男人奴隶的他只能不知廉耻地扭动着腰肢接受其甜蜜的鞭挞，好像永远不知餍足的小穴颤抖着收缩绞紧，分泌出透明的淫液让性交更加的流畅淫乱。

“主人♡要……要去了啊——”

“那就去吧，阿喀琉斯君。”

男人用手不轻不重地拍打着英灵的臀部，发出的清脆声响意外的让人面红耳赤，阿喀琉斯将脸依靠在冰冷的墙壁上，在身心的双重折磨下不断地堆积着身体的热度。而当体内的那一点被突然猛烈地戳刺的时候，英灵只觉大脑一片的空白，春情荡漾的脸上即刻露出了痴态，随着小穴内涌出一滩温热的液体，阿喀琉斯终于达到了今夜的第二次高潮。

“哎呀，阿喀琉斯君总是会让我感到惊喜呢，竟然学会了像女孩子一样潮吹呢，真是了不起的孩子啊。”

“不过不可以就这样晕过去呢阿喀琉斯君，因为要受孕的话，只有一次是不可以的哦？”

男人将手放在了阿喀琉斯小腹的淫纹上，准备用去最后一划令咒。

end?


End file.
